2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2030 season was the second most active atlantic season in recorded history, later being passed by 2039. with a 32 storms receiving names. This season was also known for having ten major hurricanes. It also got off to a significantly early April start, storms formed in a stable pattern throughout April and May, something never seen before. Name List: * Alberto * Beryl * Chris * Denise * Ernesto * Florence * Gordon * Harriet * Isaac * Joyce * Kayden * Leslie * Michael * Nadine * Oscar * Patty * Rafael * Sara * Tony * Valerie * William ImageSize = width:750 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/04/2022 till:21/04/2022 color:C2 text:"Alberto (C2)" from:27/04/2022 till:30/04/2022 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:11/05/2022 till:20/05/2022 color:C4 text:"Chris (C4)" from:16/05/2022 till:21/05/2022 color:C1 text:"Denise (C1)" from:02/06/2022 till:07/06/2022 color:C1 text:"Ernesto (C1)" from:05/06/2022 till:09/06/2022 color:TS text:"Florence (TS)" from:12/06/2022 till:18/06/2022 color:C3 text:"Gordon (C3)" from:15/06/2022 till:20/06/2022 color:TS text:"Harriet (TS)" barset:break from:25/06/2022 till:27/06/2022 color:TS text:"Isaac (TS)" from:05/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:C5 text:"Joyce (C5)" from:22/07/2022 till:30/07/2022 color:C3 text:"Kayden (C3)" from:01/08/2022 till:06/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Leslie (C2)" from:04/08/2022 till:12/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Michael (C4)" from:08/08/2022 till:14/08/2022 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" from:10/08/2022 till:19/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Oscar (C2)" from:23/08/2022 till:24/08/2022 color:TS text:"Patty (TS)" barset:break from:29/08/2022 till:05/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Rafael (C5)" from:10/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:TS text:"Sara (TS)" from:12/09/2022 till:23/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Tony (C4)" from:14/09/2022 till:27/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Valerie (C5)" from:30/09/2022 till:03/10/2022 color:TS text:"William (TS)" from:02/10/2022 till:04/10/2022 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:10/10/2022 till:16/10/2022 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:13/10/2022 till:16/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" barset:break from:25/10/2022 till:29/10/2022 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:01/11/2022 till:02/11/2022 color:TS text:"Zeta (TS)" from:03/11/2022 till:11/11/2022 color:C3 text:"Eta (C3)" from:04/11/2022 till:10/11/2022 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" from:06/11/2022 till:13/11/2022 color:C4 text:"Iota (C4)" from:10/11/2022 till:14/11/2022 color:C2 text:"Kappa (C2)" from:17/11/2022 till:22/11/2022 color:TS text:"Lambda (TS)" from:28/11/2022 till:05/12/2022 color:C1 text:"Mu (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alberto An area of low pressure formed on April 15 near the Bahamas, under favorable conditions. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Alberto later that day. It began to move up the east coast, becoming a C2 hurricane. It moved very close to shore, but never made any landfall. Alberto eventually dissipated on April 21. Alberto caused 5 fatalities and $1 million in damage. . . . Tropical Storm Beryl Surprisingly, the NHC saw another low pressure area form in the Gulf of Mexico, only a week after Alberto dissipated. Just before its forecasted landfall on northern Mexico, it reached Tropical Storm status, and was named Beryl. It then turned to the north, and dissolved over Texas on April 30. Beryl caused 2 fatalities and $500k in damage. . Hurricane Chris In May, a weak tropical wave exited from Africa. Not expected to develop, the wave slowly entered the caribbean, and shockingly, Tropical Depression 3 formed on May 11, and intensified into Tropical Storm Chris prior to its Central America landfall. Its remnants moved through the country, eventually emerging into the Gulf of Mexico. It then began to re-intensify, reaching hurricane status on May 15. It peaked as a category 4 just before its Alabama landfall, making it the first offseason major hurricane in history. It moved through Alabama, over the panhandle, and exited the coast through Georgia, as a weak TS. Chris then moved out into open sea and dissipated. Chris caused 115 fatalities and $3 billion in damage. . . Hurricane Denise Denise formed on May 16, just underneath Puerto Rico. It then moved over Puerto Rico as a depression, before leaving land and intensifying into a C1 hurricane. It then would go on to make landfall in Bermuda, causing 50 fatalities and $90 million in damage. Denise did not weaken until much later, however. And it dissipated on May 21st. . . . . . Hurricane Ernesto Ernesto formed north of Puerto Rico on June 2, making it the first storm to form within the official season. It would briefly peak as a strong C1 storm with 90 mph winds, before moving out to sea and dissipating. Ernesto did not impact any land, despite its proximity. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Florence Florence formed just after exiting the coast of Africa on June 5. And it managed to lightly affect the Cape Verde islands. It peaked as a strong TS. It was originally forecast to move south and enter the Caribbean as a potential hurricane, but it curved north, and was torn apart by wind shear. . . . Hurricane Gordon Despite Gordon's oddly short lifespan, it would still be a strong and devastating storm. It would skirt past Honduras as a strong C3, before making landfall on the Yucatan as a TS, and dissipating on the Penninsula. Gordon overall caused 75 fatalities and $1.5 billion in damages. . . . . Tropical Storm Harriet Harriet was a slow moving TS originally forecast to make a rare South America landfall. It did not do that, however. It instead slowed down further and dissipated on June 20th. It caused minimal damage in the Antilles. . . . Tropical Storm Isaac Isaac formed in the Gulf of Mexico on June 25. It slowly moved northward, and made landfall on Louisiana as a Depression, before moving west into Alabama, and dissipating there. Isaac caused $10k in damage. . . . . Hurricane Joyce-Fabio Initially, Joyce wasn't forecast to be anything special. However, after briefly weakening to a TD, Joyce entered the Bahamas and explosively intensified, becoming the season's first C5 on July 9. It then made landfall on Florida just below peak intensity on July 11. Then it entered the Gulf, passing very close to the coast. Joyce then made an odd turn to the south and was given a small chance of entering the East Pacific. Joyce was able to do this, and was renamed Fabio. Joyce caused over 300 fatalities in the US alone, and over $50 billion in damage. . . Hurricane Kayden Hurricane Kayden formed on July 22, and made landfall on South America as a C3, something never seen before. Kayden had formed very low in the Atlantic due to the Saharan dust in the north pushing potential storms south. Kayden moved into the country and dissipated on July 30. Kayden caused 45 fatalities and $2 billion in damage. . . . Hurricane Leslie Leslie was a strong category 2 storm that formed on the first of August. This storm did not affect any land, and was a very fast moving storm. It curved east on August 6 and dissipated. Leslie did not impact any land. . . Hurricane Micheal Micheal was the worst hurricane to ever hit Newfoundland. Micheal formed near South America on August 12, and was forecast to be a typical cape verde storm, peaking as a C3. However, Micheal briefly reached C4 intensity on August 7, and made landfall on Newfoundland as a strong C3 on August 9. It managed to maintain hurricane status through the whole country, before weakening to a TS as it exited the country. Micheal caused about 100 fatalities and $10 billion in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Nadine Nadine was a fairly strong TS. It would also be one of the costlier Tropical Storms in history. It would make two landfalls, one on Florida, and another on Georgia. Both landfalls it was at TS status. It managed to survive all the way up to Michigan, where it dissipated on August 14. Nadine caused 1 fatality and $100 million in damage. . . . Hurricane Oscar Oscar formed in the southern caribbean on August 10, and moved north. It reached hurricane status just north of the Caribbean, and made landfall in South Carolina as a C2. It crossed the state, and dissipated over Alabama on August 19. Oscar would cause 4 fatalities and $700 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Patty Patty was a very short lived TS that made landfall on the Yucatan Penninsula. It dissipated on August 24, the day after its formation. Patty caused minimal damage. . . . . Hurricane Rafael While Rafael was a strong storm, its impact was limited by abnormally strong wind shear in the southern caribbean, which quickly caused it to decrease from a C5 to a C1 for its landfall on the Yucatan on September 2. It then sped north and made landfall on Alabama on September 5, and dissipated hours later. Rafael caused $20 million and no fatalities. . . . . Tropical Storm Sara Sara was a short lived Tropical Storm that made no impact on land. It formed on September 10, and dissipated on September 12. . . . . . Hurricane Tony aka "Superstorm Tony" Main Article: Hurricane Tony Tony was, surprisingly, the deadliest storm of the season. This was because of perfect conditions in the Gulf when Tony entered, causing explosive intensification. Tony was the largest storm of the season, comparable to the size of Sandy. There was a point where Tony covered the entire Gulf of Mexico. Tony's slow movement also caused record rainfall in New Orleans, and Texas. Its large size also allowed Tony to impact more inward states, such as Arizona. Tony slowly moved over Texas after its landfall on September 20, and dissipated on September 23. Tony caused over 2,000 fatalities and over $50 billion in damage. . . Hurricane Valerie Valerie was the strongest storm of the season, but all the attention was on Tony at the time, so Valerie wasn't seen as a significant storm. It started off moving very slowly in the Caribbean, before intensifying near the coast and became a C5. It quickly moved by the coast and brought strong winds and rain to the entire east coast. It dissipated on September 27. Valerie caused 120 fatalities and $22 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm William William was a weak TS that made landfall on Puerto Rico on October 3, and dissipated later that day. William caused 1 fatality. . . . . . Tropical Storm Alpha Alpha formed on October 2, after the name list was retired. it moved north of the Yucatan and dissipated in the Gulf on October 4. Alpha brought light winds to eastern Yucatan. . . . . . Tropical Storm Beta Beta was a long lived Ts originally forecast to become a hurricane. it did not intensify however, and it dissipated on October 16. One fatality was recorded in the Antilles. . . . . Hurricane Delta Delta (Gamma was skipped after the deadly 2020 storm) formed on October 13. It moved northwest, and reached hurricane intensity on October 16. It made landfall on Georgia as a C1, and quickly weakened and dissipated. Delta caused 5 fatalities and $3 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Epsilon Epsilon was a storm that was almost identical to Alpha in terms of its trail. it reached its peak near the Yucatan and dissipated in the gulf. It had the same impacts as alpha. . . . Tropical Storm Zeta Zeta was a weak TS that briefly existed in the Gulf. It never made any landfall as a storm or a depression. It would make landfall in Louisiana as remnants, but no damage or fatalities occurred. . . . . Hurricane Eta The Bahamas and Florida were hit hard by Eta, which were still recovering from Joyce earlier in the year. They were caught off guard by Eta, which brought huge storm swells and lots of rainfall. Due to this, Eta caused 102 fatalities and over $10 billion in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Theta Theta was an odd storm. It made landfall on Mexico, then moved through the country as a depression. It then exited the country through the Yucatan, and briefly re-intensified into a TS before it dissipated. Theta caused 1 indirect fatality. . . . . Hurricane Iota Iota was a very strong hurricane that hit the Bahamas, in a very Joaquin-like fashion. It then curved north and dissipated on November 13. Iota caused 5 fatalities and $1 billion in damage. . . . . Hurricane Kappa Kappa was a fairly strong storm that affected the east cost in a similar way to Valerie, but was a weaker storm. It however would make landfall as a TS, before re-intensifying into a C2, reaching Peak on November 13. It then quickly dissipated on November 14. It caused 1 fatality. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Lambda Lambda was an odd storm that managed to survive all the way up to Newfoundland, which was recovering from Hurricane Micheal. It made landfall and crossed the island, before reaching mainland Canada. It then dissipated on the 22nd. Lambda caused 2 fatalities and $10k in damages. . Hurricane Mu Mu formed on November 28, and moved across the Gulf. It made landfall as a strong C1, surviving inland for a long time as a TS. It dissipated on December 5. Mu caused 10 fatalities and $200k in damage. . . . Names Due to a powerful La Nina, as well as record temperatures, the whole name list was used, and 11 Greek letters. Retirement Seven names were retired this year, breaking 2005's record of most names retired. Due to their impacts, the names Chris, Denise, Gordon, Joyce, Micheal, Tony, and Valerie were retired. These names will be replaced with Caleb, Darcie, Gareth, Jasmine, Milo, Toby, and Victoria in the 2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Name list for 2036 * Alberto * Beryl * Caleb * Darcie * Ernesto * Florence * Gareth * Harriet * Isaac * Jasmine * Kayden * Leslie * Milo * Nadine * Oscar * Patty * Rafael * Sara * Toby * Victoria * William Category:VileMaster Category:Cyclones Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes